Fungi may appear in various kinds of food and industrial products such as paints, paste, and so on. Once the fungi appear in the food and the industrial products, the commercial value of the goods is damaged to a great extent and they are caused to be thrown away in many cases. Even if the fungi would not appear, the growth or the propagation of hazardous microorganisms may damage the commercial value of the goods to a remarkable extent and cause the goods to be thrown away in some cases. Further, the growth or the propagation of such microorganisms in food may cause food poison.
Heretofore, as an antimicrobial agent superior in safety for the human body and applicable to food, ethanol, a hypochlorite, and an allylisothiocyanate are mainly employed. However, ethanol is an inflammable liquid so that the requirement for caution in handling is a weak point. The hypochlorite has the defect that it generates an unpleasant odor derived from chlorine. The allylisothiocyanate presents the defects that it is decomposed in water, generating a malodorous smell, and it is strongly irritating as well.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an antimicrobial agent which is highly safe for the human body, which is easy to handle, and which does not generate any unpleasant odor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for sustaining the degree of freshness of food.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent during the course of the disclosure of the invention which follows.